


One Happy Accident

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Female Corrin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: They went to a tribe to negotiate. Marriage was not the plan but Shura isn't going to complain





	One Happy Accident

The ritual was taking forever. He wasn't sure if he would have agreed to this mission if he had known more about this tribe. Then again, Corryn had asked and he had said yes without thinking. 

Shura took in a deep breath and tried to focus. He didn't know long this had been going on but the sun was already setting and they had arrived during the afternoon. Corryn shifted a little closer and judging by the look on her face, he wasn't the only one who had trouble listening to what the officials were saying. Honestly, someone could've told them their mission would take long because the tribe valued rituals. 

“Do you accept?”

Shura flinched a little but managed to hide that. He hadn't been listening and Corryn didn't seem to have a clue, either. They exchanged a quick look and she gave him a slight nod, so he turned to face the speaker again. 

“Yes,” he said. Corryn followed that example and the elders smiled widely.

“Excellent. Congratulations on your marriage.”

He blinked. “Excuse me?” Their what now? How could they have missed that?

“We will negotiate the peace treaty tomorrow.”

“Uh, yes, of course.” He was glad Corryn took over because he was too stunned to say anything and that didn't happen often. “We will see you tomorrow.”

One of the tribe members led them to their room – just one, of course, they were married now and that was not what he had expected from this mission. 

“Are you alright, Shura?”

“Yes. I should've been paying attention.”

“If you don't like being married to me we can …”

“No.” He stepped forward a little, interrupting her. “It's not the marriage itself, it's how it happened.” Shura closed his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out what he was going to say. “Since I joined this army, you have been kind to me. Helping me. To be honest, I thought about proposing.”

“Oh.” A smile showed on her face. “I would've said yes. Now don't look so surprised.”

He felt himself return the smile. “I'm sorry. I just wonder why you would chose me.”

Corryn got closer, gently touching his face. “When I first met you, I was fascinated. Then I got to know you and I learned about your past and your goals … I fell in love, so don't ask why.”

“As you wish.” He laughed, pulled her a little closer and finally kissed her. 

“What do we tell the others?”

Shura raised an eyebrow at that question. “I'm pretty sure your siblings would try to kill me if they found out.”

“They won't because that would make me very unhappy.” To prove her point, she kissed him again. She wasn't experienced, but he didn't care about that. There was a lot he wanted to show her. “Well, we can have an official wedding back in the camp.”

“I would like that.” He smiled at her, happy everything worked out so well. Though now he really had to find a ring because she deserved one.


End file.
